The invention relates to electroacoustic transducers primarily for use in underwater communication or reconnaissance systems. Transducers having an omnidirectional radiation diagram are known consisting of a tube made of a piezoceramic material provided with electrodes on its outer wall surface and on its internal wall surface for applying electrical energizing voltages to said electrodes and therewith generating oscillations of the wall surfaces of said tube so that acoustic waves are emitted around the axis of the transducer tube. The same type of transducer can be used as a non-directional receiver. These transducers are used in a resonant mode which means that they are selective for a particular limited frequency range. Furthermore, directional transducers are known emitting sound waves or ultrasound waves into a particular direction and consisting of an array of disc-shaped transducer elements. In connection with this type of directional transducers it is known to provide at one side of the disc-shaped transducer element an additional mass member of conical shape for increasing the radiating surface of the transducer and simultaneously to provide at the opposite surface of the disc a counter mass member. These electroacoustic transducers as mentioned above emit radiation into a particular direction, and the increase of the radiating surface by means of the additional mass members is just for the purpose of focussing the radiated sound waves into a particular direction.